SummerSlam (2006)
SummerSlam (2006) was the nineteenth annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on August 20, 2006, at the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, and involved performers from the Raw, SmackDown!, and ECW brands. This marked the first inter-brand pay-per-view including the ECW brand. The main match on the Raw brand pitted Edge against John Cena for the WWE Championship, which Edge won by pinfall after hitting Cena in the back of the head with a pair of brass knuckles. The main match on the SmackDown brand pitted King Booker against Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won by disqualification following interference from Queen Sharmell. The primary match on the ECW brand pitted The Big Show against Sabu in an Extreme rules match for the ECW World Championship. Big Show won the match and retained the title after pinning Sabu following a chokeslam through a table. The undercard included D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) against Vince and Shane McMahon as well as Hulk Hogan against Randy Orton, which is Hogan's last match in the WWE. Several of the existing feuds carried on after the event. D-Generation X continued feuding with The McMahons, defeating them and The Big Show in a Hell in a Cell match the following month. The feud between Batista and King Booker also continued, with the two facing off as part of a Fatal Four-Way match at No Mercy, which Booker won. The following month, at Unforgiven, John Cena defeated Edge in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to win the WWE Championship and conclude their storyline. Storylines The main feud heading into SummerSlam on Raw was between WWE Champion Edge and John Cena. Edge won the title on the July 3 episode of Raw, defeating then-champion Rob Van Dam and Cena in a triple threat match. The following week on Raw, after defeating Shelton Benjamin, Cena attacked Edge, who was providing commentary for the match. Edge, however, fought off Cena and executed an Edgecution followed by a spear. Later that night, as part of the storyline, Cena attacked Edge and Lita, Edge's girlfriend, at their hotel. On the edition of July 15 of Saturday Night's Main Event, Cena faced off against Edge for the WWE Championship. Cena won the match by disqualification after Lita interfered and slapped the referee. Since a championship cannot change hands via count out or disqualification, Edge retained the title. After the match, Cena attacked Edge and performed an FU through a broadcast table. Three weeks later, on the edition of July 31 of Raw, a match between Edge and Cena for the WWE Championship was booked for SummerSlam, with the stipulation that if Edge got himself counted out or intentionally disqualified, he would lose the WWE Championship. On August 14, Edge went to Cena's father's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts, and slapped him. The main feud on the SmackDown! brand was between King Booker and Batista over the World Heavyweight Championship. In January, Batista legitimately tore his triceps and was forced to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship. At No Way Out the following month, Batista cut a promo claiming that when he returned from injury, he would become World Heavyweight Champion once again. Batista made his in-ring return five months later, on the edition of July 15 of Saturday Night's Main Event, in a six-man tag team match. At The Great American Bash, Booker defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship, and Mr. Kennedy defeated Batista by disqualification. On the edition of August 4 of SmackDown!, Batista defeated Kennedy and declined any congratulations until after he won back the World Heavyweight Championship. The following week, on SmackDown!, Batista thanked Booker for holding onto "his" title and told him he would be needing it back at SummerSlam. The main feud on ECW was between ECW World Heavyweight Champion The Big Show and Sabu. On the July 25 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Sabu requested a title match against Big Show, but ECW General Manager Paul Heyman denied his request. Later that night, after Big Show defeated Kane to retain the title, Sabu attacked Big Show with a steel chair. The next week, Heyman once again denied Sabu's request for the title match. Aftermath Edge and John Cena continued to feud over the WWE Championship. On the August 21 episode of Raw, Lita threw John Cena's "Spinner WWE Championship" belt into the Long Island Sound and Edge unveiled his own "Rated R-Spinner WWE Championship" belt. Jeff Hardy returned to WWE on the Raw brand and defeated Edge in a non-title match by disqualification. After the match, Cena attacked Edge, and threw Edge into the Long Island Sound. On the edition of August 28 of Raw, Cena challenged Edge for the WWE Championship with the stipulation being that if Cena lost, he would not challenge for the title again and would leave Raw to go back to SmackDown!. Edge accepted the challenge, stating that the match would take place in his hometown and it would be a match that Edge had never lost: a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Later that night, Cena faced the returning Chris Masters in a match; Masters was disqualified when Edge attacked Cena. At Unforgiven, Cena defeated Edge, winning his third WWE Championship. Cena went on to hold the title for over a year. King Booker and Batista also continued to feud over the World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 25 episode of SmackDown!, Batista and Bobby Lashley defeated King Booker, Finlay and William Regal in a 3-on-2 handicap match. On the September 8 episode of SmackDown!, Batista faced Booker in a SummerSlam rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he lost due to interference by Finlay. The next week, Lashley became the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Finlay, as Batista was scheduled to face Finlay. On the October 6 episode of SmackDown!, Batista and Lashley faced Finlay and Booker in the main event, which resulted in a no contest. SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long then scheduled a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship at No Mercy. At No Mercy, Booker retained the World Heavyweight Championship. The feud between DX and the McMahon's continued the following night with DX vandalizing Vince McMahon's $30 million private jet, the world headquarters to the WWE, and even ripped the rear axle off of Vince McMahon's private limo with the use of a chain with all 3 being spray painted with the words DX. The next Monday Night, DX took on Mr Kennedy, William Regal, and Finlay in a 2 on 3 handicap match, after the match, Big Show, Shane and Vince McMahon came out and attacked DX, this led to a 2 on 3 handicap Hell in a Cell match at Unforgiven. Chavo Guerrero and Rey Mysterio continued to feud. On August 25 on SmackDown!, Vickie Guerrero apologized to Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero for getting involved in their match; however, Vickie later turned villainous by attacking Mysterio with a steel chair and aligning with her nephew, Chavo, becoming his new business manager. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * SummerSlam Category:SummerSlam Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2006 Pay-Per-View Events